Helpless
by Silvite's Cry
Summary: When set in motion, even those with power cannot stall their undoing. Onesided GanondorfZelda, oneshot. Rated for slight suggestiveness.


_Hey there. Silvite's Cry, once again bringing you another oneshot. A bit of background is required to read this, so pay attention!_

_This isn't set within any of the Zelda games, but within a RP that I'm currently novelizing. This is a bit of a preview for that- I've been working on this novelization for a good while now, and with a bit of tweaking it'll be up on here eventually. One of the characters is mentioned in here- Nikel- and exactly what he does is a secret. ;D I'll reveal more later. For now, just read, and review afterward if you like. Constructive criticism is always welcome! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda series or all characters affiliated with the series. I do, however, own Nikel. Go me. :D!_

Helpless

Ganondorf cast a malicious grin toward the now-broken princess lying a few feet away from him, her fear scrawled all over her face. The battle had only lapsed, undoubtedly the calm in the middle of the storm. Ganondorf was not a man to eliminate out his enemies while they were unconscious; why do that when you could hear them force out a final scream of mingling pain and terror as they ran upon his large blade? But the hero, breathing shallowly, was up against a wall, oblivious to his surroundings. The princess cast one look over in his direction before looking back to her supposedly sword enemy.

"What happened to you…? What happened to the Ganondorf back then?" Zelda shouted with all the energy she could muster. The king of evil raised a fiery eyebrow, mouth turning from a smirk to a dissatisfied scowl.

"What do you speak of?" He muttered just loud enough for her to hear. Some of the fear in Zelda's eyes subsided, mixing with a timid determination.

"When- when Nikel did those things to me, back in the tower, you protected me-"

Ganondorf clenched his fist, sending it into the wall next to her head. Brick and mortar, already crumbling from the heated battle between him and the hero prior, crumbled to dust. "You see, Princess, I have… mood shifts. The Ganondorf you saw then was but a sobered, broken man… someone blinded by what he thought to be significant affection. That man is forever gone." He said bitterly, shaking off small remnants of the wall from his hand. "Despite my actions, I still have a conscience. Perhaps it was that that made such an impression on you… it's been a while since I've heard such meaningless babble erupt from my own mouth like it did then."

Zelda looked at the older man, confused. "While? But… that would mean that something would trigger something…" Zelda whispered, not sure of who she was talking to anymore.

"I suppose you reminded me of them. You were helpless, oppressed… I'm surprised that I didn't catch on earlier." He mused, resting on a knee next to the crown princess of Hyrule.

"Them…?" Zelda asked, echoing his words. Ganondorf nodded.

"Them. I suppose that it's only… fair… for you to know." He said smugly, taking a sigh before launching into his account. "In the golden age, before Hyrule regressed to this pathetic political system you call democracy, I was a great king of the west. Our people were strong, wise, beautiful… and yet, such things were strange to the Hylians. My people were thieving in nature, and due to this minor flaw in character my tribe was exiled to the desert sands. It was not the supposed rogue activity of the Gerudo that did us in," Ganondorf said bitterly, eyes downcast. "It was the ignorance and stupidity of those Hylians that had us acquitted."

"That's… not fair at all…" Zelda whispered, eyes concerned even for her sworn enemy.

"People died every day," Ganondorf continued, paying no heed to the girl's comment. "I tried all I could to save them, going so far as to dabble in ancient, baseless magics. Of course, the Triforce was my best bet. With it's power, I could have wished for the acceptance and prosperity of my people... I would have been etched forever in their memories as a messiah and a savior." He said with a small smile.

"But… if that happened, then why are you here?" Zelda asked.

"I got distracted." The man said simply. "It started innocently enough… but steadily my thoughts were drawn toward the potentially perfect world I could have with the power of the Triforce at my whim. I still served my people as their king, and went after this dream for their sake- they still remain in my thoughts to this day." He said bitterly. "Of course, Hylians of that age were judgmental idiots. Your predecessors, the hero and princess, saw my goals as entirely selfish and, with considerable effort, sealed me away. By the time I had gotten out it was too late. The Gerudo were no more than a minor footnote in history. My people were all dead, and I could do nothing to bring them back."

"That's… horrible…" Zelda said, feeling some shade of concern for the man in front of her. However, Ganondorf gripped her arm tightly, smirk plastered on his face.

"But I can change that. I can rebuild… and you'll be the one to assist me. With your noble blood, it'll almost be too easy." He said, licking his lips. Zelda's eyes widened in fear once more as she attempted to writhe her arm out of his grasp, but with no such luck.

"Let- let me go!" She shouted, trying to summon some sort of magic but failing spectacularly due to her sheer exhaustion. Ganondorf, seeing his chance, pushed her underneath him.

"Women are only good for one thing: serving their man. The early stages will be rough, but all good things require work." He said, eyeing her hungrily.

"N-no! I refuse! You can't do this!" She shouted back, unable to fight off his advances.

"Oh, but I can." He said smoothly, pressing lips to a dirt-flecked neck. "You'll serve your purpose just fine, Princess… after all, you have no say in the matter."

_"NO! NO! STOP!"_ She screamed, trying to prolong the distraction in futility. Ganondorf only laughed.

"Yes… you'll be useful for many things indeed…"


End file.
